Forum:Kritische Reflektion
Guten Tag die Damen und Herren, ich möchte alle am Projekt Beteiligten dazu auffordern sich öffentlich zu erkennen zu geben. Dann hat die Öffentlichkeit endlich die Gelegenheit auch in Ihren Biografien und akademischen Arbeiten im Dreck zu wühlen. Wie heißt es so schön, wer nichts zu verbergen hat werfe den ersten Stein! Nicht korrekt zitiert? Das ist aber schade, bestimmt für Sie wieder ein Anlass einen Menschen öffentlich bloß zu stellen. So wissenschaftlich ehrenvoll ihre geleistete Arbeit auch ist, möchte ich zu bedenken geben was sie Ihren "Prüflingen" eigentlich antun: - negative Publicity, die Karrieren zerstört - Häme und Spott einer ganzen Nation - ein, der Öffentlichkeit nicht transparenter Motivationsfaktor der möglicherweise alles andere als ehrenvoll ist Mit freundlichen Grüßen, ein von ihren "Recherchen" nicht betroffener Bürger - dem ihre anonym im Untergrund durchgeführten Arbeiten stark an unrühmliche Zeiten erinnern, Stichwort: "Denunziantentum". P.S.: Wer auch immer meint diesen Eintrag aufgrund eigener Willkür löschen zu müssen, dem gebe ich zu Bedenken, das soziale Kompetenz auch den Faktor Kritikfähigkeit beinhaltet. nachsigniert: IP 77.21.4.241 Kreuzritter 00:29, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- Hier wird nichts gelöscht, nur aufgeräumt. Weil Kommentare in diesem Namensraum nicht angezeigt werden, hier noch der (anonyme) Kommentar, der angefügt war: Ein anonymer Benutzer regt sich über Anonymität auf? Das ist ja wohl ein Witz! Ansonsten: Was stört Sie an basisdemokratischer Kontrolle? Dem stimme ich zu. F!XMBR hat dazu was sehr gutes geschrieben. PlagDoc 07:57, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ---- Mein Name ist Hase, John Hase. Ich finde, daß unser System auf Lügen gebaut ist und möchte, daß die Lügner und Betrüger aus ihren Ämtern entfernt werden. 84.159.154.113 08:10, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ---- Zum Thema Anonymität: Komisch, dass es nie um die Tatsachen geht. Denn die sind entscheidend. Wenn jemand die Tatsachen auf den Tisch legt, dann liegen die auf dem Tisch, egal wer sie auf den Tisch gelegt hat. Und ehrlich gesagt, ist es sinnvoll, dass jemand, der z.B. ein Verbrechen entdeckt, seine Identität nicht lauthals herausschreit, denn gerade Verbrecher und deren Sippschaft sind skrupellos, da hat man oft das Problem, dass man plötzlich von diesen Psychopathen bedroht, verfolgt, eventuell sogar körperlich verletzt wird. Wenn Galileo Galilei damals anonym veröffentlicht hätte, dass sich die Erde um die Sonne dreht, was hätten dann Forderungen gebracht, dass er seinen Namen preisgeben soll? Das ist doch sowas von durchschaubar: Wer bezüglich der neuen Erkenntisse sachlich ist, der überprüft die Berechnungen und die Tatsachen. Und wer davon ablenken will, greift zum billigsten, unehrlichsten und feigesten Mittel und will an der Person herumkritteln .... und vielleicht gar noch Dinge ableiten (!). "Ach, Galieo Galilei, der hat sich doch mal als Kind in der Schule geirrt .... ", "Galieo Galilei hat es ja nicht einmal geschafft, seine Familie wieder zu neuem wirtschaftlichen Aufschwung zu führen ...", etc.... um dann vielleicht daraus auch noch etwas abzuleiten: "die Erde ist der Mittelpunkt des Universums ist, ist doch klar, so ein armer Professor mit Fehlern hat doch keine Ahnung im Gegensatz zu den Kirchenvertretern ..." Mir reicht es mittlerweile, dass manche sogar ohne jeglichen Anstand mit abartigen Wörter das Aufdecken von Taten als "Denunziation" oder "erinnert an Denunziation" verumglimpfen wollen. Das ist wohl das Widerlichste, was manche versuchen. Die bewußte Verdrehung! Wenn jemand in Lybien im Internet veröffentlicht, dass Gaddafi oder einer seiner Minister betrogen hat, dann muss er sich als Denunziant beschimpfen lassen? Wenn jemand belegt, dass einer der führenden und beliebtesten Politiker (mit einer irrsinnigen Macht: die ganzen Medien hängen an seinen Lippen, er hat Parteien im Rücken, Geld, Macht, etc.) haarsträubend plagiiert hat, dann ist er ein Denunziant? Wie ist dann das zu nennen, wenn manche gleich mit den widerwärtigsten Vokabeln zu kommen, dafür, dass einer einen Betrug aufdeckt? Und vor allem: wer jemanden als "Denunziant" hinstellt, der "denunziert" doch. 94.216.118.113 12:09, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ich bekenne mich! LOL... Und viel Glück meine wissenschaftliche Arbeit zu finden. Die wurde auf meinen Wunsch hin nicht veröffentlicht. Bin ja auch kein Dr. Und egoistisch und zunächst meiner Unternehmung verpflichtet... Aber wenigstens ehrlich... Das kann ich bei Plagiatoren nicht erkennen, die Ehrlichkeit. ---- Einige Anmerkungen zu vorstehendem Lesematerial: #Der Forumbeitrag wird mit einer Überschrift eröffnet, die ein bezeichnendes Licht wirft auf den anonymen Threadsteller (übrigens nachsigniert: IP 77.21.4.241). Insofern ist diese Überschrift sogar korrekt, denn von einer kritischen Reflexion kann ja wohl kaum die Rede sein. #Auf diesen n+1. Wiederholungsfall der Verunglimpfung des Gebrauchs von Pseudonymen hat Benutzer 94.216.118.113 mMn völlig angemessen reagiert. Ja, so langsam widert einen diese Verdrehung von Denunziation durch den anklagenden Denunzianten an. Allerdings spricht der Stil des Vortrags von 77.21.4.241 doch eher nicht für: „''Die bewußte Verdrehung!“, eher für eine ihm verborgen gebliebene. #In der Tat: Unter F!XMBR (GuttenPlag Wiki gewinnt Grimme Online Award) hat ''Christian Sickendieck u.a. geschrieben: „''Die Anonymität des GuttenPlag Wikis und des VroniPlag Wikis erlauben eine objektive, sachliche und vorurteilsfreie Sichtung der jeweiligen Doktorarbeiten und der Ergebnisse''.“ Vielleicht sollte man bei weiteren Wiederholungen solcher Diskreditierung der kollaborativen Plagiatdokumentation ob der von den meisten aktiven Nutzern gewählten Pseudonymisierung bzw. Anonymisierung nur noch diesen von PlagDoc angeregten Link zum Artikel von Sickendieck als alleinige Antwort verwenden. #Benutzer ‚John Hase’ sei gesagt, dass seine Meinung / Motivation eben seine bleiben mag, dass sie jedoch aus meiner Sicht keineswegs etwas mit diesem Projekt und Wiki gemein haben. Kreuzritter 00:41, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- @ Kreuzritter: Ich finde auch, daß man in Ämtern lügen und betrügen darf und deswegen nicht entlassen werden sollte. Schließlich geht es hier bei Guttenplag um wertfreie Wissenschaft! nachsigniert: IP 84.159.143.5 Kreuzritter 18:21, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- @ 84.159.143.5: Wieso findest Du das auch? Ich habe nichts dergleichen notiert. ’John Hase’ schrieb: „''Ich finde, daß unser System auf Lügen gebaut ist und möchte, daß die Lügner und Betrüger aus ihren Ämtern entfernt werden''.“ Diese Meinungsäußerung enthält 2 Teile, die in ihrer Verschiedenheit eine simple Zustimmung schwer machen. Deswegen - und weil es hier überhaupt nicht darauf ankommt - hatte ich auf eine wertende Antwort verzichtet. Ich kann einerseits nicht sehen, „''daß unser System auf Lügen gebaut ist''“, stimme andererseits dem zweiten Teil der Aussage zu. Diese persönliche Einschätzung tut aber mit Bezugnahme auf dieses Wiki nichts zur Sache, denn die Plagiatdokumentation ist zwar niemals wertfrei und auch in den Auswirkungen nicht systemunkritisch - um ein neues Missverständnis zu vermeiden: Gottseidank! -, aber eben als Projekt nicht politischen Zielen verschrieben, es sei denn, man betrachtet den unter Hinweis auf der Hauptseite zu findenden Satz als politische Zielsetzung: „''Unser Ziel ist, die wissenschaftliche Integrität eines Doktortitels in Deutschland zu sichern, damit auch weiterhin eine korrekte wissenschaftliche Arbeitsweise von Trägern eines solchen Titels erwartet werden kann''.“ Ironie ist eine zweischneidige Waffe. Wie man leicht erkennen kann, stehst Du demnach mit Deiner ‚auch’-Meinung allein mit Dir selbst da. Kreuzritter 18:33, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- @all Schade, dass eine wirkliche Diskussion nicht zustande kommt - es war fast zu erwarten. Vielen Dank auch für die Rechtschreibkorrektur, die süffisante Anmerkung dazu wirft im Übrigen auch ein bezeichnendes Licht auf den Verfasser derselbigen. Cui bono? fragt der Jurist - nun ich stelle diese Frage hier zur Disposition. Ich vermute (Achtung persönliche Meinung!), dass all die fleißigen Bienchen hier sich dieser Frage noch nicht kritisch genug gestellt haben. Eine gewisse Instrumentalisierung derselbigen liegt durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen. Welche Genugtuung muss es sein, mal wieder jemand aus dem öffentlichen Leben diffamiert zu haben? Warum macht man so etwas? Nur der Ehrlichkeit halber? Tut mir leid, aber das nehme ich keinen von Ihnen ab, insbesondere nicht dem Intiator/Agitator dieser Aktionen. Bevor wieder Häme und Spott über meinen Beitrag gekippt werden, vielleicht mal zur Abwechslung eine konstruktive Anregung: Seien Sie innovativ, gründen Sie ein Unternehmen. Da selbstverständlich nur redliche Absichten hinter ihren Aktionen stecken - wie kann man bloß auf die Idee kommen, das es darum gehen könnte politische oder persönliche Widersacher gezielt abzuschießen - gehe ich davon aus das sie ein social business gründen. Das Geschäftsmodell ist simpel. Sie bieten einen kostenpflichtigen Dienst an, der Doktor-, Diplom-, Bachelor-, Master- und sonstige wissenschaftliche Arbeiten auf wissenschaftliche Standards hin überprüft. Dank des hier schon mehrfach erfolgreich demonstrierten crowd sourcing Effektes, müssen sie nicht einmal mit Personalkosten kalkulieren. Die Einnahmenüberschüsse werden selbstverständlich nicht zur persönlichen Bereicherung benutzt, sondern 1:1 in gesellschaftlich sinnvolle Projekte investiert. Dies wäre doch ein Leuchtturmprojekt der Wissenschaft, endlich wird die Arbeitswelt wieder entakademisiert - wieviele Betrüger, Schwindler und Hochstapler könnten durch Sie entlarvt werden - dank Ihrem Enthusiasmus und Ihrem ethisch und moralisch gerechtfertigten Vorgehen. Wen stören schon die paar zerstörten Karrieren, persönlichen Schicksale, neuen Arbeitslosen, Suizide etc. - alles akzeptable Kollateralschäden - denn ehrlich währt schließlich am längsten! ---- Hallo 77.21.4.241, was regen Sie sich eigentlich so auf? Falls Sie es noch nicht gemerkt haben - Sie sind hier im falschen Forum gelandet. Hier wurde die Dissertation von zu Guttenberg analysiert, und weiter nix, nada, niente! Und wenn es Ihnen schon um zerstörte Karrieren geht - warum kümmern Sie sich nicht um Diejenigen, deren Karriere gar nicht erst begann, weil ihnen Kollegen mit faulen Dissertationen vorgezogen wurden? Dergleichen Beispiele können Sie durchaus im Netz finden, wenn Sie denn wollen, Kollateralschäden inbegriffen. Aber vielleicht möchten Sie lieber an der nächsten Krankheit jämmerlich verrecken, weil der betreffende Wissenschaftler die Daten für eine pharmakologische Studie mal eben erfunden hat und Sie ihm kein Häärchen krümmen wollen? Oder mal eben mit der Bahn verunglücken, weil der betreffende Techniker die Sicherheitsberechnungen für ein paar Achsen mal kurz vom Vorgänger abgeschrieben hat? Sie können sich gerne noch ein paar Szenarien dazu denken, es gibt genug davon. Aber offenbar fehlt Ihnen jegliche Vorstellung, was man mit unwissenschaftlichen, fehlerhaften Forschungsarbeiten alles anrichten kann. Ich habe davon in der Praxis genug mitbekommen, von verstorbenen und schwerst geschädigten Menschen. Und glauben sie mir - eher jage ich einen derart Verantwortlichen persönlich aus dem amt, als dass er anderen Menschen weiter Schaden zufügt. Wo bleibt denn Ihr Aufschrei über die zerstörte Karriere von Herrn Schneiderhan und Herrn Wichert, von all den weniger Bekannten, die mal kurz gefeuert wurden, um das eigene Versagen zu vertuschen? Nein, nix? Dann hören Sie auf, hier solche Unsäglichkeiten zu verbreiten! Googlefix 22:23, 1. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- Hallo Googlefix, wenn Sie schon das Bild des Technikers und Pharmakologen bemühen, dann lassen Sie bitte auch die Frage zu, warum sich eben nicht auf ebensolche Personen konzentriert wird, sondern auf eine so eng definierte politischen Zielgruppe, dass der Verdacht der vorsätzlichen Auswahl ebenjener naheliegt? Natürlich wird publicity benötigt, für den ersten Schritt sogar fast legitim, aber wie geht es nun weiter? Warum nehmen Sie dann nicht die 20 Jahre alten Abschlussarbeiten von Personen unter die Lupe, die technisch/geistig anspruchsvollen Berufen agieren? Ich kritisiere hier primär die moralisch fragwürdige Vorgehensweise und intransparente Motivation der Gruppe und des Urhebers. Zudem halte ich es für unverschämt, von einer falschen Zitierweise auf die Arbeitsqualität eines Menschen zu schließen. Sicher, wer den Großteil seiner Abschlussarbeit zusammenklaubt, Forschungsdaten für Medikamente fälscht und damit auch noch durchkommt, dem gehört ein Denkzettel verpasst - hier gehe ich sogar mit Ihnen konform. Aber gilt dies auch für Menschen, die über die "lateinische Münzunion" oder ähnlichen Unsinn schreiben? Zudem habe ich im Berufsleben schon viele arrogante, abgehobene und sozial inkompente Doktoren erlebt, die allesamt trotz super tollen Universitäten, Noten und vielleicht sogar wissenschaftlich korrekten Verhalten im Umgang mit Menschen kläglich gescheitert sind. Um auch Ihnen noch einmal die Borniertheit in der Sache vorzuführen, es schadet auch nicht einmal selbst über den Tellerrand hinauszuschauen und das eigene Verhalten kritisch zu reflektieren. Ein Beispiel dazu. Versuchen Sie doch einmal die Diskreditierung ausgewählter Personen aus Sicht eines Nichtdeutschen Staatsbürgers zu betrachten. Von "armselig" bis "toll" können Sie sicherlich die gesamte Bandbreite an Reaktionen vorstellen. In anderen Kulturkreisen könnte man sogar von "lächerlich" sprechen. Primär meine ich hierbei den asiatischen. Sie können von mir aus denken was Sie wollen zum Thema Kopieren etc., aber es gibt über 1 Mrd. Menschen auf dieser Erde die dies als ehrenvoll betrachten, wenn nicht gar als Motor des Fortschritts. Natürlich ist uns dies als in Deutschland lebende Staatsbürger ein Graus - schließlich sind wir mit Pedanterie, deutscher Gründlichkeit und dem Glauben an Urhebergesetze aufgewachsen. Dennoch sollten gerade wir uns mal an die eigene Nase fassen, ob unsere eigenen Glaubenssätze und Dogmen dem zivilisatorischen Fortschritt dienen. ---- @ Themenstarter: Schon mal was von Kassandra gehört? Oder von Boten, die für die schlechte Nachricht erschlagen werden? Wo befinden Sie sich? Im geistig-moralischen Mittelalter? Oder noch davor? 84.159.155.114 12:09, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- @84.159.155.114 Wollen Sie jetzt ernsthaft vom Thema ablenken und mir einen Schlagabtausch in griechischer Mythologie anbieten? Dann lehne ich dankend ab, ebenso werde ich nicht weiter auf ihren unqualifizierten persönlichen Angriff eingehen. __________________________________________________________________________ Mir wird irgendwie gar nicht deutlich, über was Sie eigentlich hier diskutieren wollen, also was genau Ihr Thema ist. Die deutsche "Pedanterie"? Dass Plagiatoren evtl. Suicid begehen könnten? Dass in Asien Plagiate eine andere Bewertung erfahren? Die Motivation dieser Community? Ähhm, der ganzen Community, also die Motivation jedes einzelnen Users? Was hat das alles mit einer Plagiatsaufdeckung im weiteren und mit dieser Plagiatsaufdeckung im engeren Sinne zu tun? Sie scheinen da ja eine Art "innerlichen" Überblick zu haben. Vielleicht explizieren Sie dass noch ein wenig. 80.143.37.88 20:03, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- Sehr gern. Meine Motivation mich überhaupt mit dem Thema zu beschäftigen (auch wenn dies vielleicht nicht das richtige Forum/Wiki oder was auch immer ist) liegt darin begründet, dass ich es nicht gut finde das und wie fähige Leute aus dem Amt gejagt werden. Ich fand, ohne das mich politische Ränkespiele wirklich interessieren, dass bspw. Guttenberg einer der wenigen fähigen Politiker war. Dies ist erst mal eine rein persönliche Meinung. Die andere Seite der Medaille ist, dass mir und auch der breiten Öffentlichkeit die Motivation der einzelnen User, der Gruppe oder vielleicht eines "Drahtziehers" (ohne Wertung) nicht klar wird, da im Untergrund operiert wird. Gewiss, Anonymität ist ein schützenswertes Gut, insbesonderes wenn man sich mit den "Mächtigen" anlegt. Dennoch, ich sehe mich und die Öffentlichkeit über die Motivation getäuscht - auch wenn gern beteuert wird, dass es nur um Ehrlichkeit geht.Warum ich das glaube? Nun, zumindest mir hat man beigebracht alles kritisch zu hinterfragen und vielleicht geht es mir auch darum die Teilnehmer dieser Aktionen dafür zu sensibilisieren, dass auch sie instrumentalisiert werden könnten. Ohne jemand zu Nahe treten zu wollen, aber das eine solche vornehmlich gegen CDU/FDP-Politiker gerichte "Kampagne" keinen politisch motivierten Hintergrund hat, fällt schwer zu glauben. ---- Zu den Vorwürfen: Man muss auch mal den realen Vorgang betrachten! In der Wissenschaft (und auch sonst) sind herrscht das Prinzip des Diskurs. Wer - warum auch immer - meint, er muss der Wissenschaft (oder Gesellschaft) seine Erkenntnisse kundtun, weiß von vornherein, dass er seinen Beitrag somit zur Diskussion stellt. Es ist aber auch in allen anderen Bereichen so: wenn ich etwas veröffentliche, z.B.: Romane, Produkte, Kunstwerke .... - dann kann ich nicht erwarten, dass keine (positive wie negative) Kritik aufkommt (erst recht natürlich nicht, wenn man von anderen Werken abgekupfert hat). Und wenn jemand eine Dissertation voller Plagiate veröffentlicht, dann darf man in der Öffentlichkeit nicht die Plagiate benennen? So ein Quatsch! Wenn ich ein Roman von Umberto Ecco kaufe und dann sehe, dass er 90% der Seiten aus anderen Büchern zusammengeklaut und mir dann die Mühe mache, damit ich nicht vorschnell urteile, das zu belegen, dann "wühle" ich "im Dreck"? Nein, eben nicht. Ehrlich gesagt finde ich es ätzend, dass es noch ein paar Leute gibt, die es noch immer nicht realisiert haben (oder es nicht wissen wollen), dass eine Veröffentlichung nichts mehr mit der Privatsphäre zu tun hat. Und warum: weil sie einseitig auf der Seite von Guttenberg waren. Aber um was geht es denn hier: um die sachliche Frage: Plagiate ja/nein, oder darum, dass man bei Politikern die Plagiate nicht erwähnen darf, wenn sie angeblich so "gut" sind, wie Guttenberg? Tacheles 06:57, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- Mit dieser Argumentation liefern Sie eine Steilvorlage. Natürlich mus sich, wer veröffentlicht der Öffentlichkeit stellen. Warum sollte dies aber eben nicht für jene gelten, die sich ebenso öffentlich auf die Hetzjagd begeben? Der Gründer von Vroniplag hat sich bekannt und siehe da, der Kollege ist SPD-Mitglied. Oh welch ein Wunder, ein politisch aktiver Mensch mobbt Oppositionsmitglieder unter dem Vorwand wissenschaftlicher Ehrlichkeit aus dem Amt. Ich kann in diesem Sinne Herrn Chatzimarkakis nur zustimmen: „Es stellt sich die Frage, ob hinter diesen Aktivitäten nicht der Anspruch wissenschaftlicher Reinheit, sondern eher parteipolitisches und kommerzielles Interesse steht.“ Unehrlich sind somit nicht nur die Plagiatoren, sondern auch die Plagiatorenjäger. ---- Also bitte, Herr Prof. Dr. Fischer-Lescano hat unter seinem Namen öffentlich die Plagiate des Herrn zu Guttenberg kritisiert. Was soll daran unehrlich sein? Soll er sich die Augen zu halten und den Betrug decken - das fände ich total feige! Man muss auch mal das Maul aufmachen, vor allem wenn es stimmt, was man sagt. Damit war er nicht alleine, es gab sehr viele weitere Personen, die auch offen unter ihrem eigenen Namen Plagiatsfundstellen veröffentlicht haben. Die meisten haben kein Problem damit, ihren Namen zu nennen. Auch hier bei Guttenplag nicht. Aber mal ehrlich, wenn ich Hans Meier, Berlin, Sternstraße 15, parteilos, 52, verheiratet, drei Kinder, Informatiker, politisch nicht interessiert, Motivation: hab Betrüger und Lügner noch nie leiden können, jedesmal drunter schreibe - wen kümmert das? Und von dem abgesehen, wenn Sie hier schon einfordern, dass sich jeder zu erkennen gibt, der im Internet herumquäkt, wie wär es denn, wenn Sie dann einfach mal Ihren Namen mitteilen mit Adresse, Beruf, etwaigem politischen Hintergrund (den aber wahrhaftig beschrieben)? Und generell: wenn ein paar Leute im Internet schreiben, zu Guttenberg hat abgekupfert - (und das stimmte auch noch) - dann soll das eine Hetzjagd sein? Einer der "beliebtesten Politiker Deutschlands" wie die Bildzeitung und Frau im Spiegel geschrieben haben, der wird von ein paar Kritikern mit Tatsachen "gemobbt"? Das ist natürlich gaaanz schlimm. Uh, da steht was im Internet und schon zittert der Minister? Ah so! Sie tun ja so, als ob die Politiker sich von den anderen Parteien nicht viel schärfere Vorwürfe tagtäglich anhören müssen .... Irgendwie ist es doch unselig, dass es nie um die Tatsachen geht. Guttenberg darf betrügen, dann auch noch lügen - und wenn man was dagegen sagt, dann ist man natürlich ein "Tyrann" oder macht eine "Kampagne" oder ist "unehrlich". Verkehrte Welt! Was sind aber diejenigen, die Guttenberg decken und seine Taten verharmlosen und seine Kritiker als "Hetzer" verunglimpfen? Die denken doch nur an sich, weil sie selbst so toll sind und sich als Kritiker der Kritiker hervortun wollen. So ein Sch...eibenkleister! Das ist doch der Gipfel! Am besten noch anonym und - im Gegensatz zu den anderen - ohne exakten Belege - dann ist das Irrenhaus komplett! Vielleicht noch mit eigenem Schultergeklopfe ... . Da muss ich sagen, denke ich manchmal bei mir, ob der ganze jämmerliche Sch...lamassel mit zu Guttenberg doch etwas Gutes gehabt hat, nämlich dass er durch seinen Betrug es ermöglicht hat, sich selbst zu entlarven und seine Anhänger gleich mit. Aber im Grunde genommen wünscht sich das kein Mensch, dass sich das Negativste bewahrheitet. Bleibt einen nur etwas Galgenhumor und die Gewissheit, dass Plagiatoren und deren Gefolge keinen Tiefpunkt auslassen werden. In diesem Sinne: Der nächste, bitte! Tacheles 18:38, 5. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- Es ist nicht unehrlich einen prominenten Menschen Fehlverhalten beim Erlangen eines Dr.-Titels nachzuweisen. Unehrlich ist es - und dies so behaupte ich, gilt mindestens für einen Teil der hier agierenden Menschen - unter dem Deckmantel wissenschaftlicher Korrektheit gezielt politische Gruppen zu schädigen. Dieser Personenkreis ist auch keinen Deut besser, er belügt und betrügt seine Mitstreiter und die Öffentlichkeit hinsichtlich seiner bspw. politischen Motivation. "Man muss auch mal das Maul aufmachen, vor allem wenn es stimmt, was man sagt." --> Das sehe ich genauso, deshalb nehme ich mir die Freiheit, Kritik zu üben. Mich persönlich interessieren ihre Namen nicht, auch habe ich nicht behauptet, dass jeder im Netz seine Identität Preis gibt - wozu auch? Der provokative Eingangsartikel sollte den ein oder anderen wachrütteln und aus seinem akademischen Traumschiff erwecken. Wenn wir schon einmal bei den Tatsachen sind: Sie haben Fehler in akademischen Arbeiten nachgewiesen, ein hehres Ziel und eine tolle Aufgabe - mehr aber auch nicht. Sie weisen jegliche Verantwortung von sich, für Folgeaktionen. Natürlich, die Universitäten erkennen Titel ab und die Journaille samt politischer Opposition u.a. sorgen dafür, dass die Leute auf ihre Ämter verzichten. Sicherlich hat der ein oder andere Politiker mit seinen Reaktionen auch dafür gesorgt, dass sein berufliches Grab noch schneller ausgehoben wird. Dennoch nehmen Sie mit ihrer Vorgehensweise billigend in Kauf, dass ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste Menschen geschädigt werden. Auch spannend dazu der Kommentar von Weber-Wulff (die Quelle können sie sich ausnahmsweise mal selbst heraussuchen) zur "Enttarnung" des Vroniplaggründers: "Jetzt stürzen sich alle auf ihn und versuchen, ihm zwielichtige Motive nachzuweisen." Spannende Aussage, wo ist der Unterschied zu den Politikern, abgesehen davon, dass denen bereits wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten nachgewiesen wurde? Warum soll es den Jägern besser gehen als dem Gejagten? Warum darf niemand mal hinterfragen warum Parteimitglieder Mitglieder anderer Parteien mit solchen Mitteln abschießen? Zudem, ist Ihnen eigentlich klar was sie für einen gesamtgesellschaftlichen Schaden anrichten? Sind die Nachfolger der geschassten Personen besser für den Job geeignet? Wird Politik mittels wissenschaftlicher Methodik geführt? Glaubt tatsächlich jemand im akademischen Elfenbeinturm, dass Wahrheit und Zitierfähigkeit im politischen Alltag eine herausragende Rolle spielen? Kennt jemand von Ihnen Politiker, die trotz Ehrlichkeit lange im Amt bleibenbs? Polxxxxxitik ist ein Marionettenspiel und von falschem Zitat auf schlechte Politik zu schließen ist ein Treppenwitz der Geschichte. Natürlich, dafür sind sie ja nicht verantwortlich, das machen alles die bösen Medien, Universitäten und Politiker anderer Parteien, sie können von mir aus ihre Hände auch weiter in Unschuld waschen. "Sie tun ja so, als ob die Politiker sich von den anderen Parteien nicht viel schärfere Vorwürfe tagtäglich anhören müssen" - Sehr spannender Einwurf. Was kann ich denn dafür, dass Ihnen der harte politische Alltag nicht passt? Gehen Sie doch mal in die Wirtschaft hinaus und schlagen sich mit sozialempathischen Waisenkindern herum - es gibt tatsächlich auch welche ohne Dr.-Titel. Im Krieg und in der Liebe sind alle Mittel erlaubt - im politischen Schlachtfeld anscheinend auch. Wenn wir schon das Thema Diskurs erwähnen, nach habermascher Diskursethik gewinnt das beste Argument - nur wo sind ihre Argumente? Warum wird nicht die Bachelorarbeit von Lieschen Müller oder die Diplomarbeit von Max Müller auf Plagiate hin untersucht? Fehlen dafür die Zeit, Ressourcen oder widerspräche dies der eigentlichen, intrinsichen Motivation ihres Tuns? ---- Zum einen: es ist allen klar, trotzdem lohnt es sich, das Wichtigste noch einmal vorne an zustellen: um welche Frage geht es eigentlich? Es geht um die Frage: Plagiate ja/nein, gibt es einen Betrug ja oder nein. Alles andere ändert nichts an dem Ergebnis - und ehrlich gesagt, darf auch nichts daran ändern. Betrug bleibt Betrug. und @ Vorredner: Sie haben ja viele Aussagen, Thesen und Fragen in dem Raum gestellt. "..Der provokative Eingangsartikel sollte den ein oder anderen wachrütteln und aus seinem akademischen Traumschiff erwecken.." Weniger ist manchmal mehr, insbesondere was Provokation anbetrifft. ".. unter dem Deckmantel wissenschaftlicher Korrektheit gezielt politische Gruppen zu schädigen. Dieser Personenkreis ist auch keinen Deut besser, er belügt und betrügt seine Mitstreiter und die Öffentlichkeit hinsichtlich seiner bspw. politischen Motivation.." Meine persönliche Meinung lautet: kein Mensch ist so blöd zu glauben, dass bei Plattformen im Internet nicht auch massive Eigeninteressen im Spiel sein könnten, aber auch dass keine faire Zeitgenossen darunter sind. Nur: soll man jetzt alle Plattformen deshalb schließen? Und zum Thema schädigen: wer hat sich denn hier geschädigt? Die Betrüger doch sich selbst. Das ist doch der größte Schaden. Das ist wie bei der Tour de France: wenn man dopt, dass einem die Chemie und Epo schon zu den Ohren herausquillt und damit noch in der Öffentlichkeit mit angibt, wer hat dann die Disqualifikation verursacht? Ein Zuschauer, der vielleicht Fan des anderen Teams ist, nur weil er das dann bei der Tour-Leitung reklamiert hat??? Wer hat hier die Verantwortung, die Reklamierenden oder die Dopenden? Und ganz im Vertrauen: wer betrügt, weiß ganz genau, was ihm blüht, wenn er erwischt wird. Deshalb halten Betrüger alles so lange es geht geheim. "..Warum soll es den Jägern besser gehen als dem Gejagten? Warum darf niemand mal hinterfragen warum Parteimitglieder Mitglieder anderer Parteien mit solchen Mitteln abschießen?.." Ihr "provokantes" Vokabular tragen nicht gerade zur Sachlichkeit bei. Sie können auch ganz normal von Plagiatoren und deren Kritikern sprechen, ich weiß dann schon, wie es von Ihnen gemeint ist. Aber nun zu Ihren Fragen: ihre Fragen sind suggestiv - das Wort "besser" appeliert an eine intuitive Regung in uns Menschen, dass wir keine Unfairness aufkommen lassen möchten. Doch gleichzeitig versuchen Sie Äpfel mit Schrauben zu vergleichen. Es geht nicht um "besser" oder "schlechter", sondern es geht um das "wie". Wie behandelt man Betrüger und wie behandelt man Kritiker. Nur für Sie mal zum darüber Nachdenken: wenn eines Tages die Mafia vor Ihren Augen jemanden umbringt, gehen Sie dann zur Polizei und zeigen die Täter unter Ihrem Namen an, obwohl Sie genau wissen, dass Sie dann Ihre eigene Familie und sich selbst auf dem Gewissen haben? Und anders herum gefragt: solltet alle, Repressalien fürchten, Betrug oder andere Straftaten verschweigen? "..Was kann ich denn dafür, dass Ihnen der harte politische Alltag nicht passt?.." Zur Erinnerung, ich hatte folgendes geschrieben: "..Uh, da steht was im Internet und schon zittert der Minister? Ah so! Sie tun ja so, als ob die Politiker sich von den anderen Parteien nicht viel schärfere Vorwürfe tagtäglich anhören müssen .....". Es ging also nicht darum, ob mir etwas passt, sondern darum, dass Kritik nicht gleich Mobbing ist, zumal ja ausgerechnet die Politiker im politischen Alltag ganz andere Sachen anhören und viel heftigere Kritik jeden Tag einstecken müssen! Da ist es doch ein Witz, wenn Leute jetzt einem weismachen wollen, dass sachliche Kritik: "die Textstelle soundso auf Seite X eine Kopie von diesem und jenem Text" plötzlich "Mobbing" sei! "..Im Krieg und in der Liebe sind alle Mittel erlaubt - im politischen Schlachtfeld anscheinend auch.." Tschuldigung, aber Allgemeinplätze sind oft nicht dienlich. Vor allem die völlig unlogischen. Wenn schon, dann würde ich ins Rennen werfen: man soll nicht alle/s über einen Kamm scheren ........ "..Zudem, ist Ihnen eigentlich klar was sie für einen gesamtgesellschaftlichen Schaden anrichten? Sind die Nachfolger der geschassten Personen besser für den Job geeignet? Wird Politik mittels wissenschaftlicher Methodik geführt? Glaubt tatsächlich jemand im akademischen Elfenbeinturm, dass Wahrheit und Zitierfähigkeit im politischen Alltag eine herausragende Rolle spielen? Kennt jemand von Ihnen Politiker, die trotz Ehrlichkeit lange im Amt bleiben? Politik ist ein Marionettenspiel und von falschem Zitat auf schlechte Politik zu schließen ist ein Treppenwitz der Geschichte.." Meine Antwort dazu: "gesamtgesellschaftlicher Schaden"? Also grundsätzlich ist es so, dass Betrug und andere Verbrechen riesige Schäden für die Gesellschaft verursachen. Wenn diese Verbrechen angzeigt werden, wird somit der Gesellschaft riesige Schäden erspart. Wie Politik geführt wird, Sie werden überrascht sein: sogar sehr professionell = wissenschafltlich. Aber natürlich haben sie recht, es ist zum Teil auch die "Show" oder "Selbstdarstellung", mit der manche Politiker Erfolge erzielen können - aber darauf kann ich verzichten. Zu dem letzten Satz: "Politik ist ein Marionettenspiel und von falschem Zitat auf schlechte Politik zu schließen ist ein Treppenwitz der Geschichte." kann ich nur sagen, dass Sie natürlich alles ins Lächerliche ziehen können (und wollen), aber anders ausgedrückt: wer öffentlich nicht vor Betrug zurückschreckt und wenn er dann entlarvt wird, wie gedruckt lügt, alles abstreitet, dann noch mit einer ungeheuerlichen Frechheit eine Salamitaktik auftischt und nur immer jeweils das zugibt, was ihm dann bewiesen werden kann, und das war ja nicht das einzige: ich erinner daran, an die "Wirtschaftskompetenz", die sich solche Leute noch attestieren, obwohl sie ein bisschen Vermögensverwaltung für sich selbst gemacht haben in der eigenen GmbH, oder die Aussagen zur Kundusaffäre etc. - das alles spielt doch zusammen. Es werden ja viel mehr Dinge einbezogen, aber das wird Sie vermutlich nicht tangieren, weil Sie eher einfache Milchmädchen Rechnungen aufstellen möchten, am besten in die Richtung, die Sie haben wollen. Zum Schluss überspringe ich Ihre Frage nach Argumenten. Es ist schön, dass Sie Habermas' Diskursethik herbeizitieren und das alles dan auch noch in einen ganz anderen Zusammenhang stellen, aber dazu nur soviel: selbst wenn nach Habermas das beste Argument gewinnen würde, was ist schon "das beste" und was ist schon "gewinnen". Manche Dinge stimmen eben, selbst wenn man kein gutes Argument dafür liefern kann und selbt, wenn man damit gar nicht gewinnen möchte. Auf alle Fälle ist das aber genau meine Meinung, dass man sämtliche Doktorarbeiten überprüfen sollte, am besten von einer unabhängigen staatlichen Stelle. Gleiches Recht für alle. Aber eines muss gewährleistet sein: dass die Ergebnisse der Untersuchung öffentlich gemacht werden. Wer da betrogen hat ist aber egal, es geht darum, dass dann diejeinigen, die die Doktorarbeiten kaufen wollen oder gekauft haben und/oder daraus zitieren wollen bzw. zitiert haben, aufgeklärt werden und den Sch...rott wegwerfen/vernichten/herausnehmen/etc. und das Geld sparen oder zurückfordern können. Und nur so können die Autoren, von denen geklaut worden ist, auch die Chance erhalten, zu reagieren. Und nicht zu vergessen die Verlage und Bibliotheken, die müssen ja auch eine Chance haben, entsprechende Maßnahmen einzuleiten. Tacheles 19:34, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ----